ION Services
ION Services Incorporated is an American Private Military Company. It is mostly known under its former name, Black Element Which caused several high profile international incidents in Sahrani, the Balkans and Iraq. History Early history Black Element was founded in January 1998 by Francis Blackwell who was formerly apart of the USAF Security Forces, as a private aviation security agency. Black Element slowly expanded into other security services slowly, but it wasn't until 2001 with the massive US military build up to coincide with the new War on Terror and the invasion of Afghanistan. This caused the company to boom into many different security markets and absorb several other rival security firms, becoming one of the largest private security companies in the United States. By 2003, Black Element had become a major player in the world after the US led invasion of Iraq in March. Balkans Incidents With their size and relatively large aircraft fleet, Black Element expanded into the international market. Selling itself as a new private military corporation. With its roster of ex-military including ex-special forces and it's aircraft and motor fleet made the company a good choice amongst many governments, especially those from politically volatile regions such as the Balkans. This was a rather lucrative deal for Black Element until January 2006, where a Black Element team was responsible for the deaths of several civilians in Kosovo. Sahrani Incident (Operation Royal Flush) One year after the end of the Sahrani Conflict which the Democratic Republic of Sahrani declared war on both the Kingdom of Sahrani and the United States with the intention of liberating its southern neighbour. Four months after the end of the conflict in October 2006, King Joseph III and Prince Orlando die in a helicopter accident leaving Princess Isabella to become the Queen of Sahrani. A year later, Queen Isabella Ximénez hires Black Element team to put down anti-government rebels and the seizure and of possible chemical weapons. On the 28th of October 2007, The Black Element team, code name Royal Flush began their mission. On the 29th of October, however, the Royal Flush team terminated their contracts with the Sahrani Government and the Queen and began helping the rebels against the Government for an unknown reason. During their defection to the rebels, the team killed several members of the Royal Army Corps of Sahrani and Minister Xavier Sala. But, their leader one John Wicks, formerly a Captain in the British Army was killed during the firefight. Official government reports show the shocking effectiveness of the Royal Flush Team. With their support, the rebels gained the upper hand against the still recovering Royal Army Corp of Sahrani . Which included a prison breakout which the team released many violent criminals who were recruited by the rebels in exchange for their freedom. With the rebels gaining the upperhand, the team was sent to capture a TV station to broadcast the leader of the rebellion's message. The leader was revealed to be what was at first thought was Prince Orlando, Isabella's brother. This caused massive unrest across the country. He made such outrageous claims that the helicopter crash was not an accident, but an assassination attempt on both him and her father in an attempt to take the throne for herself. With the unrest near rebellion brewing across the country, Queen had to take desperate measures and tried to make peace with her supposed brother on the 1st of November. This imposter attempted to lure Queen Ximénez into a trap, but the Sahrani Royal Guard were able to save the Queen and killed the imposter and his ambushing rebels. The Sahrani Government later released doctuments and DNA tests showing that it wasn't Orlando, but a look alike trying to claim the throne for himself. The Royal Flush was unable to make it to the Ambush in time for them to have an effect on the outcome. So instead, the team decided to pack up and flee the country. After decimating the Royal Army Corps and Royal Guard defenders around the Paraiso airport, the Royal Flush team and former press secretary Raoul Gonzales stole a UH-60 Blackhawk and fled the country. This was a massive embarrassment to Black Element, forcing it's CEO Blackwell to step down. Even today, ION, the successor to Black Element is barred from entering Sahrani and the members of the Royal Flush team, Kurt Lambowski, Jamil Stehlik-Fawaz, Denys de Jong, Dewan Robinson and Tom Larson are still considered wanted criminals by the Sahrani Government and have completely gone off the grid for many years. Meanwhile Raoul Gonzales was murdered in his New York Apartment in 2010, no suspects have been charged with his murder. Trouble in Bulgaria. On the 27th of December, 2009. A team of contractors working for the Bulgarian Government disperses groups of angry civilians protesting over fuel shortages with live ammunition during a terrible winter with live ammunition. With it's checkered past, Black Element's stock fell fast. Rebranding With it's stock falling hard and fast, the Canadian based company Vrana Corp Industries bought out the failing PMC and rebranded it ION Services on the 1st of October, 2010. Vrana was a company from Montreal, Quebec with their hands in many industries and with Black Element falling on such hard times, decided it was time to expand into the private military market. Under Vrana's guidance, ION reached new heights. building up it's helicopter inventory to include larger aircraft, even the fearsome Mi-24 Hind and Superhind Mk.V. Even it's ground inventory saw a large expansion with a fleet of SUV's including several with minigun turrets and several ex-Sahrani M113's. It became one of the most powerful Private Military Corporations in on the Earth. Iraq, 2013 (Operation Black Gauntlet) Before the Iranian Annexation of Iraq in 2014, ION was presented with a new contract to escort a international inspection team that was to inspect former Iraqi Chemical and biological agents, this also included a possible lead on it's now defunct nuclear program that was terminated when Israel's Operation Opera foiled the Iraqi attempt at building a nuclear reactor. On the 29th of June, 2013 international inspectors arrive in Baghdad, via helicopter and the ION team briefs the inspectors on the current situation of Iraq and begin their trip to the area around Mosul. two days later on the 1st of July, Inspectors dig up recover documents around several former biological and chemical weapons storage facilities near and around Mosul. On the 2nd of July, inspects meet with a high ranking military offical from the Saddam era. rebel groups and Government forces backed by Iran try to retake Mosul. They are later successful as the international team and ION contractors manage to evacuate the city following a possible lead. Although, ION loses several contractors including their informant to Iraqi artillery strikes. their information pointed towards a test site near Swhan. A convoy carrying the inspectors and teams of contractors are sent. Mark Renolds, stays behind to handle complications with the Iraqi government and in the late afternoon, the convoy arrives in the area of the supposed nuclear material storage site. ION contractors locate a large rebel presence in the area. Contractors Brian Frost and Henry Asano take out rebel units in the area including several armoured units. In the Early hours of the morning, 3rd of July. Their camp is attacked by an unknown force using drones. This unknown force retreats as ION forces close in on their location. It is unknown who attacked the camp, but they left behind several old Soviet drones, ready for combat. Later during that morning, a rebel group attacks the camp, they are repelled by the contractors, several drones and a Ka-60 helicopter, a recent addition to the ION helicopter fleet. With the rebels pushed back, the international inspection team is begins its journey back to Baghdad, during the journey, rebels attack several times and the helicopter is damaged and is forced to repair at a nearby ION compound. While the helicopter is being repaired, the international inspection team is intercepted by rebels and destroyed the entire convoy. There were no survivours. Patrick Dixon, an ION contractor from Anna Bay, Australia is killed defending the inspectors. The rebels managed to escape before Iraqi forces could arrive. Any and all new leads to the Iraqi nuclear program died with those inspectors. It is believed however, the Iraqis never had a true nuclear program thanks to the Israeli bombing of their nuclear reactor. Though, there are several conspiracy theorists who believe there was a cover up. All proof points to there being no such weapon grade uranium with the storage site being tested later and finding no radioactive materials. Neither has any follow up investigations have yet to turn up any new evidence. The Seattle incident On the 5th of August, 8:15 AM, the Chinese Cargo ship, the Xiamijn sank in Port Madison, Seattle. On the 8th of August, the CEO of Vrana Corp, William Haydon buys a Bell 214 from Larkin Aviation after their business fell on hard times after it's founder Harry Larkin died. On the 12th of August, William Haydon buys a majority stake in Larkin Aviation after touring several golf courses. On the 15th, Larkin Aviation is contracted to fly training exercises for ION contractors under the supervision of the Chief of Operations, Brian Frost. COO Frost is impressed by Tom Larkin, a pilot from the company's flying skills. Later on the 18th, Larkin Aviation was contracted once again to move several containers from the Xiamijn in Port Madison to a drop off point called the Hood site under the supervision of COO Frost. The AW101 helicopter that was being used for the operation runs into engine troubles after sling loading a container over the weight limit to the hood site. On the 18th, an unnamed employee is picked up by Joe and Tom Larkin. Where they are interrogated by the two until they are redirected to the Vrana Corp tower in seattle where another employee gives them a USB. This spurs on thier own investigation, which is enough cause for one Mr Paul Kelly to call in a favour from the Seattle PD to send in a SWAT team to investigate the possibility of hazardous materials in the shipping containers. Initially, the team sent to investigate finds nothing until a security guard at the warehouse reveals that CEO Haydon, his assisstant and an unknown male. During this, Haydon is forced to land after being chased by Tom Larkin before he could get to the airport to catch a flight out of the country. This allowed authorities to question Mr Haydon on the contents that he was transporting. It was later found out, CEO William Haydon and Vrana Corp were transporting weapons grade nuclear material to China secretly. Though Vrana Corp's name dragged through the dirt and it's Stock was falling fast. ION, led by it's CEO, Mark Reynolds was able to save the reputation of ION by distancing itself from it's parent company. Though as of 2015 (2061), Vrana Corp's stock prices started to recover, it was however, not enough to stop the take over by Enigma Industries a year later. Acquired by Enigma Industries On the 29th of February, 2016 (2062) Vrana Corps Industries was acquired by Enigma Industries led by Maximus Belford. ION's Headquarters was moved from Seattle to Hamburg Chief officers Equipment Being a private military company, ION sources military equipment from many countries. 'Small arms' 'Motorpool' 'Air fleet' Gallery Ion officers by erinptah-dbncsyh.png|Chief officers of ION Services Inc 20181009210443_1.jpg|An ION Tactical response team in winter gear. Category:Companies Category:United States Category:Germany Category:Private Military Companies